


sleep tight

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [10]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Accidental Violance, Blanket Hogging, Cold, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Kaito-centric, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unconsciousness, Waking Up, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Prompt: Kaito tucking the sheets around Meiko when they stir during the night.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 10





	sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Professor_Clayton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Clayton/gifts).



> Originally, I had something else in mind, but when I was scanning through my favourite prompts list, I was smacked with inspiration. Sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoy this Professor_Clayton! Also, I loved the story you had written for me, thank you so much!  
> I also wanted to try something new, so every time there's a break, instead of "~~~" there's "☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆". Is it cute?

It’s around one in the morning when Kaito is awoken abruptly from something kicking his leg. Turning his head tiredly, he faces his wife who is sleeping soundly, some drool leaking from her mouth. With a silent chuckle, he tugs the shared blanket closer to himself due to the freezing room temperature. He is quickly taken back to dreamland.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

Almost an hour since Kaito had woken up, he was met with an arm smacking his nose causing the blue-haired man to wake up. A tired groan escaped his lips as he pushed Meiko’s arm off his face.

Just how much can one unconscious person move while sleeping? Or maybe he just woke up easily. Was this what they called a light sleeper?

With a sigh, Kaito tugged at the comforter once again before closing his eyes, hoping that he wasn’t woken up again.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

Unfortunately for Kaito, his wish wasn’t exactly granted because he had woken  _ again _ . But this time, he wasn’t hit with any heavy body parts.

This time, strong arms had somehow wrapped themselves around Kaito’s waist which was protected by the thick blanket, bringing the blue-haired man into a hug as best as she could.

“Mei-chan?” Kaito whispered, in case that the brunette was secretly awake.

Instead, a muffled grumble was heard as Meiko pressed her mouth against the thickness of the comforter. “‘M cold.”

It was then when Kaito realized that he had the entire blanket and Meiko had none. No wonder why she was cold!

“Ah, sorry, Mei-chan.” He murmured as he unwrapped himself from his cocoon. Once he was free from his comfy containment, he gently rolled Meiko to her side of the bed. 

Despite his body screaming for him to get back to bed, Kaito got up and walked over to the brunette’s side and draped half of the comforter over her. Smiling tiredly, he laid back on his side, grabbing his half of the blanket over himself.

Leaning over, he pecked his wife’s forehead, whispering, “Sleep well, Mei-chan. Love you.” Content and tired, Kaito fell asleep right away.

As if she could hear his words, Meiko gave a small grin.


End file.
